An auditory prosthesis can be placed behind the ear with support of an ear hook and with optional adhesive. Such prosthesis can include cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, middle ear actuators, inner ear actuators, and acoustic hearing aids. The earhook may be in the form of a tube or other elongate member that extends from the prosthesis to an insert or earmold disposed in the ear canal. Sound received via a microphone in the prosthesis is converted into an output signal and the prosthesis sends a stimulus to the recipient. The type of stimulus depends on the type of prosthesis, for example, cochlear implants provide electrical stimulation and bone conduction devices provide mechanical stimulation.